ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xia Qingyue/Relationships
Yun Che Xia Qingyue is the first wife of Yun Che. They are the same age and married when they were 16. They were married because Yun Che's adoptive father risked his life to save Xia Qingyue when she was a baby and Xia Hongyi, her father, promised to marry her to Yun Che. Initially, she had a cold and ambivalent attitude toward Yun Che due to her naturally cold personality and her cultivation of the Frozen Cloud Arts. She was only marrying Yun Che to fulfill her father's promise and did not consummate the marriage. She even found Yun Che asleep in the woods with Xiao Lingxi and brought them a blanket. She developed some respect for Yun Che after he showed her his medical knowledge in diagnosing and treating her health issues from the Frozen Cloud Arts. Yun Che's astounding medical skills caused her to have a much better impression of Yun Che than she originally had. She allowed Yun Che to sleep in the same bed as her after he was exhausted from treating her and even made him ginseng and chicken soup. She also no longer held any feelings of wariness or rejection towards Yun Che. Her relationship with Yun Che grew to the point when Yun Che was kicked out of the Xiao Clan, Xia Qingyue protected their marriage certificate from people that wanted to destroy it. She met him again a year later in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament and found that he had become a powerful young genius. She was very cold to him at first because of the effects of her natural personality and Frozen Cloud Art training. However, she showed that she was faithful to her promise when she gave him the items he originally said he needed to restore his profound veins. She also still kept their marriage certificate. The major turning point in the relationship came when they were exploring the Heaven Basin Secret Realm together. They ran into a Tyrant Profound Beast and nearly died with Yun Che overusing his Evil God Arts to protect them both. With Yun Che facing imminent death, she did not hesitate to sacrifice her own vitality to try and save him. She was able to confess to an unconscious Yun Che that beneath her ice-cold exterior, her heart had been conquered by Yun Che and that she was willing to completely be his wife. }}Since her confession was not heard by Yun Che, their relationship stagnated after this. She was not familiar with romance and nervously rejected many of Yun Che's advances. Her natural personality and training also prevented her from showing or communicating her feelings effectively. What didn't help was that Yun Che also kept 'dying' for long periods of time. Although she doesn't admit it, during the course of the novel it has been proven that her feelings for Yun Che are real. On both times when Yun Che was thought to be dead, she felt depressed. Even with her cold personality, Xia Qingyue has demonstrated in many occasions to be jealous, like when Yun Che met Su Ling'er again and the second time was when Yun Che married Cang Yue, she was so jealous and upset that even Yun Che didn't know how to react about that. The problem was that Xia Qingyue had devoted her life to pursuing Profound Dao in order to find her mother. She felt that her tragic mission was her's alone and that she could only bury her love and emotion until she completed her mission. After she arrived in the Moon God Realm and found her mother, it was shown that her feelings for Yun Che had already developed into true love and heartbreak over his supposed death. Even after finding her mother Qingyue was extremely depressed to the point that her mother and adoptive father thought it was strange. When she was asked why she doesn't want her hair to be long since she can look much more beautiful, she reveals that she cut her hair because of Yun Che's death and that her love is gone. Chu Yueli Chu Yueli is Xia Qingyue's master at Frozen Cloud Asgard. Her master accepted her due to her one in a million cultivation talent with 21 naturally opened profound entrances. She was her master's prized disciple and was allowed certain privileges such as marrying Yun Che when Frozen Cloud Asgard disciples were not allowed to have worldly connections. After Qingyue obtained the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins, she became an even more valued disciple in Chu Yueli's eyes. Chu Yueli treated her very well and directed many cultivation resources towards her in order to raise her as a future pillar of the sect. Chu Yuechan Chu Yuechan is the elder sister of Xia Qingyue's master and has a good relationship with Qingyue. Chu Yuechan views her as the future leader of the sect and helped her cultivation by collecting Sky Profound beast cores to refine the Frozen Heart Liquid Jade. Chu Yuechan also occasionally gave Qingyue advice. Xia Yuanba Xia Yuanba is her brother. Xia Hongyi Xia Hongyi is her father. She loves her father and after she saw his heartbreak over her mother leaving, she pledged to one day find her mother and reunite her parents. Yue Wugou Yue Wugou is her mother. She loves her mother. She was incredibly sad when her mother left her. Yue Wuya Yue Wuya is her adoptive father. When Xia Qingyue first arrived in the Realm of the Gods her strength was insignificant and she found herself in a desperate situation and almost had to suicide. The Moon God Realm King Yue Wuya saved her and took her to the Moon God Realm. She was wary of his kindness and care and at first thought that he desired her body. That is until he led her to meet her mother. Xia Qingyue found that he did not mistreat her mother and instead showed that he still loved her mother even after the tragic events and her marrying another man and having children. Because of this Xia Qingyue accepted him as her adoptive father and sought to help him repair his damaged reputation through a false marriage. Category:Relationships